L'ivresse de Patrick Jane
by s-damon-s
Summary: 3x10 Fin Alternative ? - Des suites d'un plan, Jane se retrouve légèrement ivre. Il peut bien sûr compter sur Lisbon pour l'aider... Ce qui en revanche n'était pas prévu, c'est qu'il finisse par faire d'elle son cadeau de Noël.


A la suite de l'épisode 10 de la saison 3 où Jane finit bien amoché par l'alcool, j'ai eu une petite idée. Rien de très transcendant, juste quelques minutes qui auraient pu constituer une fin alternative si l'enquêteur LaRoche n'était pas arrivé... Rêvons, rêvons :)

* * *

Jane titubait bien qu'il essayât de garder le contrôle de ses jambes affaiblies par le poids de l'alcool. Il sentit soudain une main ferme se poser dans son dos, glissant par la même sous son bras et offrant le soutien dont il avait besoin.

-Merci, souffla-t-il à l'intention de Lisbon.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle affichait un air agacé qui fermait son visage. Jane avait les idées qui s'embrouillaient un peu mais il maîtrisait encore assez bien ses talents pour savoir qu'il était la cause de son attitude.

-On a attrapé le tueur sans bavure, notifia-t-il d'une voix traînante.

-Vous êtes une bavure à vous tout seul, protesta-t-elle sans le regarder mais d'un ton qui sous-tendait bien plus de rancoeur.

-Oh allez Lisbon, c'était juste quelques verres pour la vie gâchée d'un pauvre type...

-Elle aurait pu vous tuer.

Jane fut pris d'un léger rire qui sonnait étrange, sans doute à cause de son taux d'alcoolémie plutôt élevé à cet instant. Il fut distrait un instant par les lueurs des gyrophares alors qu'ils s'approchaient du parking, puis il s'arrêta, obligeant Lisbon à faire de même.

-Vous avez eu peur pour moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Vous croyez au père Noël, marmonna-t-elle. Vous avez survécu à bien pire.

-J'ai fait une bêtise ?

-Vous voulez vraiment que je fasse une liste ?

-Vous m'offrirez quand même un cadeau ?

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement exaspérée.

-Vous dansez ? s'enquit soudain Jane en attrapant son autre main.

-Non je ne danse pas, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

-Oh allez Lisbon, une belle fille comme vous, la colère ne vous va pas ce soir.

-Arrêtez Jane, gémit-elle alors qu'il essayait de la faire danser en chancelant.

Elle parvint à garder l'équilibre mais pas lui. Il bascula en arrière avant qu'elle n'ait pu tenter de le retenir. Elle soupira et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

-Allez debout Jane, ordonna-t-elle en le forçant à se redresser par la manche de sa veste.

-Pas tout de suite, j'ai un peu mal.

-L'herbe est mouillée, vous allez être trempé, le prévint-elle.

-Vous en faites pas pour moi, je survivrai, la rassura-t-il.

-Jane... commença-t-elle, menaçante.

-Lisbon ? répondit-il d'un sourire aussi charmeur que charmant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, renonçant à lâcher tous ses reproches. Elle parvint à le forcer à se lever et le soutint alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du parking où des voitures partaient déjà. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à atteindre la voiture de Lisbon où elle aida Jane à monter sur le siège passager.

-Vous m'emmenez où ? s'enquit-il les yeux à demi-fermés, désormais fatigué.

-Chez vous, pour que vous décuviez.

-Je vais bien, protesta-t-il. Et je préfère le CBI...

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je sais me tenir.

Elle lui adressa un regard qui expliquait clairement ce qu'elle en pensait et il rit. Il tendit une main vers elle, chercha sa joue et frôla son cou. Il balada sa main le long de sa clavicule puis arrêta sa tentative ratée sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes belle Lisbon, vous voulez bien être mon cadeau de Noël ? demanda-t-il alors sur le ton d'un enfant de dix ans.

Pour toute réponse, elle remit la main du consultant sur sa cuisse et ferma la portière. Elle fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa sur le siège conducteur. Elle se pencha ensuite sur Jane qui tentait visiblement de dormir, elle attrapa sa ceinture et la boucla avant d'en faire de même pour elle.

Puis elle prit la route, se dirigeant bien malgré elle vers le CBI.

* * *

Jane ouvrit les yeux sur le parking et regarda autour de lui, les yeux hagards.

-Détachez votre ceinture, ordonna Lisbon, je vous emmène jusqu'à votre divan.

-Vous resterez avec moi hein ?

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et descendit du véhicule pour aller chercher le consultant ivre. Elle l'aida à descendre et lui servit encore de soutien jusqu'au bâtiment. Elle le traîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur où elle le laissa s'appuyer contre la paroi de la cabine. Une fois assurée qu'il tenait debout seul, elle traversa le petit espace pour aller appuyer sur le bouton d'étage. Les portes se fermèrent et l'ascension commença dans un silence pesant. Elle parce qu'elle lui reprochait silencieusement de s'être mis dans un tel état juste pour le plaisir de mettre en place un plan dangereux, lui parce qu'il semblait dormir debout, dans un état plus que second désormais. Il avait pensé maîtriser les choses mais la fatigue avait aggravé son état.

Soudain, l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Lisbon se tourna vers Jane et vit qu'il avait le doigt appuyé sur le bouton "stop". Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui en râlant pour remettre l'ascenseur en route mais il l'en empêcha en maintenant fermement son bras.

-Jane, il faut arriver là-haut si vous voulez dormir, alors cessez de faire l'idiot, le gronda-t-elle.

-Ne vous mettez pas en colère, protesta-t-il. De toute façon je ne me souviendrai de rien demain.

-Eh bien moi si, alors si vous voulez que ce moment fasse partie de tous les souvenirs agaçants que j'ai vous concernant, vous êtes sur la bonne voie ! J'en ai plus que marre de vos manigances et de vos plans stupides où vous mettez des vies en danger pour le simple besoin stupide de prouver au monde que vous êtes le meilleur alors que vous-même n'arrivez pas à vous en persuader ! J'en ai marre de votre masque à la con que vous utilisez pour cacher au monde entier qui vous êtes et pour les asservir selon vos désirs ! Alors maintenant, laissez-moi remettre ce putain d'ascenseur en route et allez vous coucher, j'en ai déjà marre de supporter votre stupidité quand vous êtes sobre alors là vous repoussez les limites !

Jane la regarda avec des grands yeux puis sourit.

-Enfin vous craquez Lisbon, je croyais que ça ne vous arrivait jamais, se moqua-t-il.

Elle le maudit et tenta de le faire lâcher prise sur son bras afin de remettre l'ascenseur en route. Mais Jane avait visiblement une autre idée en tête car il la tourna vers lui, la forçant à lui faire face.

-Écoutez, à cet instant je suis relativement ivre et demain j'aurai probablement oublié tout ça, mais je dois profiter de cette situation pour faire tout ce que je regretterai dans un autre état et avec des souvenirs, vous comprenez ?

Elle fit non de la tête, haussant un sourcil. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, et pourtant elle avait plutôt l'expérience des gens sous influence de l'alcool.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il avec des yeux brillant autant de malice que d'ivresse. Alors résumons en disant que je suis vraiment vraiment ivre, et que je vais aggraver mon cas.

Ce disant, il se pencha vers elle. Mais Lisbon se pencha en arrière.

-Eh ! Vous faîtes quoi là ?

-Je prends un verre de plus, répondit-il tout naturellement.

-Et un verre de quoi ? Il n'y a plus d'alcool ici Jane.

-Il y a vous, et c'est très enivrant, sourit-il, apparemment content du trait d'esprit.

Cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'éviter et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Longtemps. Et lorsqu'il sentit que malgré qui elle était et toute sa colère, elle répondait timidement, il lâcha son bras pour l'enlacer plus solidement.

Il la relâcha avec un sourire légèrement idiot mais ne put croiser son regard. Elle baissa la tête et appuya sur le bouton rouge pour remettre l'ascenseur en mouvement.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'être l'appui de Jane alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le divan. Elle le laissa s'y étaler de tout son long et le couvrit toujours en évitant son regard. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de lui, elle préférait s'assurer qu'il s'endormait avant de rentrer chez elle. Il se mit sur le dos pour l'observer, son léger sourire idiot toujours fiché aux lèvres.

-Je suis ivre Lisbon, vous pouvez m'embrasser sans regret, pouffa-t-il.

-Vous êtes un idiot, rétorqua-t-elle.

-C'était mon cadeau de Noël, se contenta-t-il d'affirmer en haussant les épaules.

-Dormez.

-Pas sans un dernier baiser.

-Le chantage ne marche pas, je suis flic.

Il se redressa avec sans doute l'intention de l'embrasser mais elle le recoucha. Il fit mine de bouder mais Lisbon ne céda pas.

-Je vais faire quelques papiers en attendant que vous dormiez, prévint-elle en se levant.

Elle disparut dans son bureau pour la plus grande frustration de son consultant.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint quelques dix minutes plus tard, il dormait à poings fermés. Elle soupira de soulagement, rassurée qu'il ait enfin trouvé le sommeil. Elle savait que Jane n'avait pas l'habitude d'être alcoolisé à ce point et elle avait vraiment trouvé cette mission effrayante.

Elle éteignit la lumière, attrapa sa veste et ses clefs et ferma son bureau. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'approcher Jane avant de partir. Elle hésita un moment, puis elle se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son front, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Elle était partie avant de voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son protégé de la soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain, en entrant au CBI où Jane n'était plu -sûrement rentré chez lui se changer- Lisbon eut la surprise de découvrir un bout de papier sur son bureau. C'était une enveloppe vide déjà utilisée où l'écriture de Jane avait griffonné à la hâte quelques mots qui la firent rougir. Elle s'assura que personne ne l'observait puis rangea précautionneusement le bout de papier dans sa poche de jean. Puis elle se remit au travail avec la sensation d'être de bonne humeur. Et si jamais quelques contrariétés venaient l'enquiquiner, pour aller mieux, il lui suffirait de sortir un stupide bout de papier et d'y lire:

"Vous êtes mon plus beau cadeau."

* * *

Je ne suis pas contre l'expression de vos avis =)

En espérant que cela vous a plu !


End file.
